User talk:BlackRoseIXA
} |title=CarlosIXA's Talk Page |body= __TOC__ If there's any problems, I'll make it into light. type=commenttitle page=User_talk:CarlosIXA break=no buttonlabel=Leave a message default=Message's title width=35 Remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. }} Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Evangelion Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi Carlos! Gearhead Otaku 00:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Random Message yeah, i did. and thank you for allowing me to be a chat mod. :) Azure Arch 16:35, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Why is My Snake not coming out? tell me. Azure Arch 06:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I would love to whip up a nice orange theme for this wiki to match 2.22, but i'm not the founder here xD hey do you think this would make a nice logo for the top left corner? if you'd like you can commision me to do any designing and artwork - because i'm good at it ;) cheers --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Eva Units Well, I touched up the Unit 00 image (changed the background to white) and added the demon eye you described. I also reversed the image to distinguish it from the NEE Evas. If you want to see it, I'll be happy to upload it. --Cal XDMy Talk 18:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Well. Here it is. --Cal XDMy Talk 18:47, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Wait, can you delete that image. I just realised a slight imperfection with it. I'll then upload the final, final image. --Cal XDMy Talk 18:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay. So what do you think?--Cal XDMy Talk 19:10, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Glad you like it. Took the liberty to do the same with the Mrk 03 as well. Cal XDMy Talk 19:28, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Bahaha xD love the "artist" Title on my user page, i'm assuming you did it :P Thanks, it's really cool --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:08, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Site Logo Think this'd make a cool site logo on the main page? It's up to you :P--NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 12:07, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm good at coding (though not all, i mean i dont know how the hell you added the clock on the top of the page xD), so you can make me do it :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 12:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Talk pages Ahh sorry, I'm just used to the 40k fanon's standards where talk pages and the like are usually very relaxed :P I'll make sure to next time --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 21:31, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the delay, i basically forgot about it xD here's the pic you wanted :) with the tri-edge symbol in his eye thumb|300px --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:52, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey I designed a skin for the wiki, The background just needs to be transparent to see it. It's based of the Magi computer :P what do you think?? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 09:21, May 12, 2012 (UTC) New Skin ---- Oh and here's the new wordmark too :) --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 00:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Corrupt Data Oh by the way, i was bored so I made a logo - what do you think about it? you could use it lol --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:24, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the delay, ahh no hard feelings :/ i keep forgetting about it when really it's the simplest of jobs xD but here it is --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 09:14, May 23, 2012 (UTC) There you go, uploaded it as "Wiki.png". It's should be the right dimensions as it worked on my wiki. Might take a few mins to be visible however :) --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:44, May 30, 2012 (UTC) What the fuck? Where did the trolls come from? And you will give me the link. ''Hiya See Ya 'round '' 02:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Youre a fucking idiot. Get to the RWBY chat and apolagize before I hit you. ''Hiya See Ya 'round '' 04:43, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ? is this wiki still active True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:13, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Well is it okay to create an article? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 06:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't suppose you know where I can find images of evas?True-Clown-Prince (talk) 06:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much :) True-Clown-Prince (talk) 06:45, June 1, 2013 (UTC) how do you save the image? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 07:05, June 1, 2013 (UTC)